Link Goes to the Underground
by Sonoran Jr
Summary: This story is based of 2 popular games. My idea was simple, Link was in search of the Triforce, and he fell right into the underground. Will Link find the Triforce without dying?


**_Prologue_**

 _(Authors Note: While sitting around one day thinking of The Legend of Zelda and Undertale, I came up with a story idea, and here it is. If there is a story just like this, I didn't know, because I literally haven't used this website ever. Also, the Link in this story is from the latest console game, Skyward Sword)_

In the distance, Link saw a big mountain.

"Do you think Ganon hid it there?" He inquired mostly to himself while gesturing towards the mountain.

The horse whinnied in reply.

"Well, I guess I should check it out, come on boy."

As they galloped towards the mountain, it got bigger and menacing.

"It has to be there. Only Ganon could make something so menacing like that."

They got to the bottom of the mountain, Link grabbed the saddle and thought for a moment.

"Go, be free, I have to do this alone and I don't know how long you'll be waiting for me."

With that, the horse went back into the wild to be free again. As Link made his way up the mountain, he thought about what will await him in Ganon's latest lair. When he got to the top, he saw a huge hole in the center.

"Bet that leads to the dungeon, but I should probably attach my whip to something so I can lower myself down slowly."

As Link walked around the hole over to a sturdy looking tree, he tripped off a vine and fell right down into the hole. But just in time he caught the ledge. He felt the stamina draining out of him as he tried to pull himself up out of the hole. Just as he was nearly there, he ran out of strength. He was falling to certain death. He hit the bottom with a huge thud. Everything was going black.

...

The room went bright when he opened his eyes.

"I'm alive."

Link stood up off the flowers he fell on. _Must have broke my fall_ he thought.

"I wonder where the Triforce was hidden. This place already feels quite big."

He wandered the halls a bit until he came to a room with a small grassy hill. On top was an unnaturally big flower. He decided to go around it in case it was a trap. As he walked around it, he thought it moved. _Probably just my imagination_ he decided. Suddenly, he was grabbed suddenly and uncomfortably by a bunch of vines. He struggled to get his sword.

"Howdy,"

 _What was that voice. I couldn't be..._

"Please don't use your sword."

 _It was, the flower was talking to him._

"I'm sure you use your sword all the time to defend yourself, but I assure you, I am no danger."

"Then why did you use your vines to hold me here." questioned Link.

"I saw your sword and got worried you would use it on me when you saw me. So I held you still so I can talk to you easier and convince you to put it away.'

"Well, you could let go now."

"Oh, right."

"So, I have a few questions, first, where are we and who are you?

"Oh, sorry, This is the underground. Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. I want to be your best friend."

"Hi Flowey, so what is this underground?"

"I can see your new here, so I guess little old me will have to teach you how it works down here."

"Now," started Flowey, "in the underground, there are a group of species called monsters, although there are many sub-species, and everybody down here uses LV. What does LV stand for, Love of course. To survive down here, you'll need some love. Here, let me share some with you."

"Okay." said Link as these white pellet shaped things surrounded him.

"These are 'friendliness pellets', they are good for love, here, go catch them all."

The pellets slowly closed around Link. While examining the area and the pellets, he noticed the friendly face on Flowey's face turn to a smirk. He sensed danger and drew his sword. But it was too late, he was already damaged from those 'friendliness pellets'.

"You IDIOT. Down here its kill or be killed. I knew you would kill me. I had to take action. Now, die!"

More pellets surrounded Link. He knew that he could do nothing to stop them, but he still tried. He used he spin attack to hopefully reflect them away but too no avail.

He was just barely alive.

"How are you alive? Most humans would be dead by now."

Link drew his bow and was drawing back an arrow. "There is something you don't know about me Flowey, I am not human, I'm hylian."

He released his hand from the arrow and it flew, straight to Flowey's face.

"Gotta go!" Shouted Flowey while he burrowed down into the earth.

"I hope I never see that little creep again."

Link walked through a doorway and into some old ruins.


End file.
